Enough
by GeekyLola
Summary: Sometimes the expectations of the world and our families break us. For Albus, Louis, Lorcan and Scorpius that certainly seemed to be the case. But when these four unlikely friends find each other, it might just be possible for them to survive. They might even start fighting back. A person can only take so much. Rated T for language. Another Battle one-shot.


**AN: For this story, the next gen stats at the time of the epilogue are as follows:**

** Teddy-19, Victoire-17, ******Dominique-15,** Fred-15, Roxanne-13, Molly-13, James-12, Lysander-12, ****Lorcan-12,****** Louis-12, Albus-11,** Rose-11, Scorpius-11, Lily-9, Hugo-9, Lucy-9**

* * *

**September 1, 2016**

"Alright, hurry onto the train." Lorcan smiled at his mum as she calmly ushered her twins onto the Hogwarts Express. "Make sure you watch for Nargles. Even though Headmistress McGonagall has assured me they have fumigated, you know how tricky those things can be, they might find a way to get back in."

The previous year his mum had finally found indisputable proof that Nargles were real. After hearing stories from her old friends about how everyone thought she and Grandpa Lovegood were crazy when she was at school, Lorcan had to admit he was extremely proud that she had been proven right.

"We know, Mum," Lysander rolled his eyes. He had never been very interested in his parents' careers. Lysander only really cared about Quidditch and girls.

"I'll keep an eye out for any," Lorcan smiled as his mum hugged him and his twin goodbye. The train whistled and she waved them further in.

The two boys made their way down the row of compartments, looking for somewhere to sit. Most of the compartments in the front were already full of older students. They continued, with Lysander leading the way, until they came across a compartment of familiar faces.

"Hey!" Lysander smiled as he threw the compartment door open. The entire compartment turned to face him. Lorcan just stayed behind his brother, waiting for him to move.

"Hello, Lysander," Dominique guessed. "Hello, Lorcan," she leaned a bit to make an attempt to see behind Lysander.

"Hi." Lorcan made no move to get around his brother or be seen.

"Lysander, you need to be quieter. As a Prefect I can't have you running around on the train and yelling at people," Victoire commanded with an air of authority.

"Sorry." Lorcan could hear the smile on his brother's face.

"As you can see, this compartment is taken up, but just across the way James and Louis are sharing a compartment. Maybe you should go join them. You're all First Years after all," Victoire instructed in her usual manner. She was like that at the parties as well.

"Yes ma'am!" Lysander stood up straight and then bowed; knocking into Lorcan and forcing him to stumble back into the door of the very compartment they were meant to be finding seats. With a hearty blush, Lorcan straightened himself and turned to the other compartment.

Inside sat two familiar looking boys. One had messy raven hair and light brown eyes. He was nearly the spitting image of his father. The other had strawberry blonde hair, freckles and brown eyes. He, too, favored his father. But there were nods to his mother everywhere. Lorcan had to guess that Veela blood had a strong effect. It had to be strong enough to rival the Weasley genes anyway, as both Victoire and Dominique were blondes.

"'Sander, mate! It's good to see ya'," James stood as the twins walked in. Lorcan was basically ignored, receiving little more than a nod in his direction as James and Lysander embraced in a painful looking greeting that consisted of them hugging with chests touching, but their hips a decent space apart and then they pounded on each other's backs three times before separating.

"James! It's been too long since the last pickup game." Lysander spent more time among the Potter and Weasley clans than Lorcan did since most of that brood was fascinated by Quidditch and they often played. Lorcan was not quite so interested so he usually opted to stay home.

James and Lysander were in the middle of a boisterous conversation before the twins even finished settling into their seats. Lorcan just rolled his eyes. When he looked up he locked eyes with Louis, who had also pulled out a book and rolled his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment and, in that moment, a mutual understanding of their likenesses was known.

"Hey, Louis," Lorcan nodded.

"Hey, Lorcan," Louis nodded back. The train ride after that seemed a lot less unbearable, even with Lysander and James practically yelling at each other.

On the way to the castle Louis and Lorcan shared a much quieter conversation than their counterparts. Lysander and James didn't even notice when the two put some distance between them and then found a separate boat for the traditional ride to the castle.

"I know which house I better be in." Louis said in response to the question Lorcan had just asked. At the rise of Lorcan's eyebrow Louis continued. "Dominique is a Ravenclaw, and that's fine because Mum always said if she had gone to Hogwarts that's what house she'd be in. Victoire is in Gryffindor, and of course that's fine because hardly any Weasley has ever not been in Gryffindor. Dad was a little sad when Dominique was Ravenclaw, but he didn't mind too much because it made Mum happy, but I think he's really pulling for me to be in Gryffindor. Mum would want me in either of those two. But Hufflepuff and Slytherin are out of the question. I'll just be one more big disappointment if I end up in one of those houses."

"I know what you mean about the disappointment thing. Mum was a Ravenclaw and she had tons of Gryffindor friends. I think she'd be happy with either of those houses too. But she isn't the type to be disappointed if I don't get placed in either. Lysander, on the other hand, will never let me live it down if I'm not a Gryffindor. He thinks no other house is even worth his time because he wants to be brave. I think it's because he idolizes your Uncle Harry."

"Yeah, I could see that. I mean he eats up those stories every time Uncle Harry's around." Louis sighed. "I just feel like, I clearly didn't get the Veela genes, and I'm not as smart as Dominique. If I'm not at least a Gryffindor, people are going to start to wonder if they picked up the wrong baby at St. Mungo's."

"I hear you, mate." Lorcan sighed as well. "People call me Lysander's twin. I couldn't be more invisible if I tried. Sander gets all the attention, all the sports abilities, and somehow he looks better than me even though we look exactly the same." Lorcan's shoulders sagged. "I'll bet his name gets called first in the Sorting, even though alphabetically mine should be."

The Sorting was long that year. It seemed to be getting longer every year since the war. Lorcan and Louis were a part of the baby boom generation. All the people in the previous generation seemed to be trying to rebuild the population after so many were lost on all sides of the war. It was no longer usual for a Wizarding family to have one or two children, but for them to have three or four.

Names continued to be called and the nerves settled deeper and deeper into the two stomachs. Finally the list hit the end portion of the alphabet. James Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, to absolutely no one's surprise. When they got to S it was quick before it became Lorcan and Lysander's turns. "Lysander Scamander." Lorcan shot a 'told you so' look at Louis, who smirked knowingly.

The Hat took only about three seconds to come to a decision. "Gryffindor!"

A chorus of lively cheers echoed from that table and Lysander smugly walked over to join them. On his way he locked eyes with his brother. In his blue eyes was a warning. Lorcan knew it well. He would be nearly disowned if the Hat did not call the same for him. With a reassuring pat from his new friend, Lorcan made his way up to the stool.

The Sorting Hat did not need much time to sort him either. "Ravenclaw!"

His new house cheered at him as he went to find a seat near, but not next to Dominique. He was welcomed politely, but on the back of his neck he felt the heat of disapproving eyes. He refused to look at Lysander as the sorting continued.

Louis could feel sweat on his palms as the Hat finally reached W. When his name was called he heard someone saying, "He might as well walk right over to the Gryffindor table," and his heart started pounding harder.

The Hat took longer to decide his fate than it had for his friend. Part of him wished he could see, but another part was glad he didn't have to watch everyone staring at him. Then the decision came and it silenced that hall. "Hufflepuff!"

Then the Hufflepuff table began to cheer as Louis made his was to them. Seating himself facing the rest of the hall he could see both his sisters at their respective tables staring at him with equal measures of shock and disappointment. Sighing, he looked down. When he looked back up he met Lorcan's reassuring gaze and realized that he might still be alright. With an accepting nod, he turned to his housemates and allowed them to greet and welcome him.

The next day thing got even better for both Lorcan and Louis. They received their timetables and learned that Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs spent most of their classes together.

* * *

**September 1-2, 2017**

On the train James quickly disappeared to find his friend Lysander. Rose and Albus watched him go. Sighing, and shaking her head, Rose led them through the train to find a compartment. Albus followed behind her quietly. He was still silently worrying about ending up in Slytherin.

"Here we are." Rose announced sliding open a compartment door and revealing several cousins. Albus knew at once he did not want to be in that compartment.

"I think I'll find another compartment to sit in." He tapped Rose's shoulder to call her attention back from greeting Roxanne and Molly.

"Louis and his friend Lorcan are just in that compartment." Molly offered, pointing behind Albus.

"Thanks." He smiled meekly.

"Well, alright Al, if you're sure…" Rose looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sure. You guys have fun." Albus turned and let himself into the other compartment. He was sure to be quick about it so he could escape Rose's worried gaze.

Both boys looked up at the sound of the compartment door opening. Their faces turned from worry to relief once they saw who it was. "Hey Al," Louis smiled kindly, patting the seat next to him.

Albus always like spending time with his cousin Louis. He was nice, unlike James who spent most of his time teasing and torturing his younger brother. Louis was also picked on by James and Fred and a few of the other cousins because he was a Hufflepuff. The only one who really ever defended him was Teddy, but he hadn't been around much since he and Victoire got together. They were always off in corners snogging. It was gross.

"You look a bit worried, Al." Albus turned to offer a tight smile to Lorcan, who seemed to be Louis' only friend. Albus didn't know much about him, but he'd met his brother since Lysander and James hung out so much. It was apparent instantly though that Lorcan and Lysander were night and day different.

"James kept saying I was going to be a Slytherin." Albus mumbled.

Louis instantly rolled his eyes. "You aren't a Slytherin, Al."

"Yeah, you can say that, but if the Sorting Hat decides I am all that won't help." Albus mumbled is misery.

"I can say that because it's true. You are a nice kid, though that's not what keeps you from being a Slytherin. I've met a good bit of nice Slytherins," Louis seemed to realize he wasn't helping when Lorcan cleared his throat. "What I mean is you aren't ambitious. You don't want a lot of things and you don't hunger for power or glory. You're just kind and fair. My guess is you'll be in Hufflepuff with me."

"No offense, Louis, but I don't want that either. James already bullies me enough. If I'm anything but Gryffindor, I might as well give up on life," Albus sighed.

"Well, I can't say no offense was taken, but I do understand why you don't want to be a Hufflepuff. I mean, I can't say my family was thrilled either. Dad sent me a letter saying Hufflepuff isn't bad. 'At least it's not Slytherin.'" Louis sighed and shook his head. "He couldn't even pretend to be proud."

Lorcan offered an understanding smile, and then looked at Al. "My mum was pretty happy for me. Lysander, on the other hand, has taken to hexing me in the halls. He says I ruin his image. Sometimes he looks at me like he doesn't believe we're twins. It doesn't help that people love him. They think he's so funny and talented." Lorcan seemed to realize he was about to go off on a tirade and stopped himself.

"It's kind of nice to talk to people who feel like this too." Al smiled at the two other boys.

"Yeah, it is." Lorcan nodded. The three boys thoroughly enjoyed the rest of their train ride and when it was time for the Sorting, Albus found that he was a lot less scared of not ending up in Gryffindor.

Then he saw James, and all that worry came back. The Sorting was excruciatingly slow. Albus did notice that Malfoy, Scorpius was placed in Slytherin. He recalled tha name Malfoy from a few stories and was pretty sure that was the same kid Uncle Ron had told Rose to beat in every subject. He wondered if the kid knew anything about his dad.

Shaking his head free of the random thought Albus bounced as he waited. Some might think he was excited, but Louis and Lorcan would know the truth. The letters kept crawling by and Albus could feel his palms gaining sweat. He felt eyes boring into him and wanted to disappear. Finally he heard it, "Potter, Albus."

The room went still and he wished, not for the first time, that he was not a Potter. He tripped on the way up to the stool and a trickle of laughter followed him. Al imagined he was beet red by the time he sat down.

The Hat took no time at all to decide. "Hufflepuff!"

A group of Gryffindors booed as Albus went to find a spot next to Louis. The Hufflepuffs welcomed him graciously though, and by the time the feast was over he felt that the Hat had been right and Hufflepuff was where he belonged.

"Well, I guess its official, Al." James came up as the first years were being herded towards their common rooms. Rose could be seen with the Gryffindors trying to call James back. "You can't possibly be a Potter. This might actually be worse than Slytherin." He snorted.

* * *

Scorpius had been warned by his father, from a very young age, that because of the mistakes his family had made in their pasts he would be forced to deal with the unwarranted hate people might send his way. His father had never told him exactly what those mistakes were, but he had learned from his mother and grandmother bits and pieces and he was a smart enough boy to work the whole story out.

Surprisingly enough, before school started, Scorpius did not feel much of those consequences of his father's mistakes. He figured it was because adults were always too polite to say how they really felt about his father. He'd catch the odd glare of disgust as his father passed an older group of people, but for the most part they said little. It was a sort of refined hatred, the kind his grandmother had perfected. Silent, but it hung in the air like fog and he found himself wading through it in Diagon Alley. He was almost positive that's why he usually went out with his mother and not his father. Father didn't want him suffering for things he had not done.

On the platform, before he got on the express, he could hear the whispers around him as parents warned their children to steer clear of 'The Malfoy Boy'. Children his age eyed him warily. Some stuck up their noses in his direction, and he knew he would finally be feeling the effects of his father's past mistakes.

"Just remember, my past does not define the type of man you'll grow into. Don't let them turn you into something you aren't, son." Looking into his father's eyes Scorpius nodded gravely and the weight of Draco's words sunk in. With a hug from his mother, Scorpius boarded the train.

He sat alone the whole ride, not because he chose to, but because the only time a group almost sat with him one of the boys recognized him and quick shut down the idea of sharing a compartment with him.

"We don't want to sit here." He'd stated to his group, explaining further upon the questioning protests, "That's the Malfoy kid. His father was a Death Eater." It seemed to explain everything. The rest of the group ended their protests and quickly moved on, some shot glares of fiery hatred, others furtive glances of fear.

Then he was sorted into Slytherin and it was like all those fears and all that hatred was validated. Even other Slytherins shook their heads at him as he made his way to their table, but most cheered for their new housemate. By the end of the feast Scorpius began to feel like perhaps his father's fears were a bit unfounded.

The next morning he woke up early and dressed quickly. He wanted to eat breakfast early and find his way to class so he wouldn't be late. The halls of the dungeons were pretty uniform, which made just finding his way to the Great Hall harder than he thought it was going to be. When he finally found it, a hard jab in his side sent him stumbling into the wall.

Looking up, he met light brown eyes and messy raven hair. This boy was clearly older, and looked much like the man his father had exchanged a nod of greeting with on the platform. Scorpius was sure his own eyes were full of confusion and they clashed against the absolute loathing in the older boy's eyes.

"I know what you Malfoys are," The raven haired boy spat. "I don't like Death Eaters, and if I have to, I'm going to beat the Death Eater out of you."

A chorus of chuckles followed that statement and Scorpius realized the raven haired boy was not alone. Behind him a blonde boy with blue eyes smiled and beside him one more boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Back off, James," Three other boys walked up looking angry. One had strawberry blonde hair and freckles. Beside him stood one of the boys who he remembered being sorted last night, he had hair as dark as the one called James, but his eyes were bright green. On his other side stood a boy who must've been the twin of the blonde beside James.

"He's a Malfoy, Louis," James turned angrily towards the boy who'd called him out.

"And I'm a Weasley," Louis shrugged as though that were the same thing.

"His father was a Death Eater!" The blonde snapped.

"Yeah, Lysander, I got that. But he's not his father." Louis refused to back down. Scorpius felt weird watching these two groups face off, as though somehow his next seven years would be decided by the outcome of this moment.

"Doesn't matter, they're all the same," the brown haired boy sneered.

"Sod off, Declan. You know you don't always have to do what James does," the blonde next to Louis accused.

"Wow, Lorcan, I didn't know you had it in you to speak," Lysander sneered at his twin. Lorcan visibly shrank.

"Shove it, Sander," Louis brought attention back to him. "Leave him alone, James or I'll get a Professor." That seemed to decide the course of this altercation.

"Just like a 'puff," James shook his head. "Watch your back, Malfoy." He grinned evilly before leading Declan and Lysander away.

The smallest of the three boys who'd defended him reached out his hand to help Scorpius up, which he gratefully accepted. "Thanks."

"No problem." The small boy smiled. "Sorry about my brother, he's a real jerk."

"I'm sorry; it must suck being related to that."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I'm Albus, by the way."

"Scorpius."

"This is my cousin Louis and his friend…our friend Lorcan, they aren't in our year." When Scorpius lifted a platinum eyebrow, Albus smiled again. "I remember you being sorted last night. I've heard a bit about your dad from mine. But I guess I focused on something different than James. Dad told us your father redeemed himself a long time ago, but all James heard was 'Death Eater'." Albus sighed apologetically.

"Don't worry about. It's not like you pick your family." Scorpius chuckled knowingly.

"You can say that again," Lorcan rolled his eyes towards his twin. "We should eat before we miss breakfast. Once you get your timetables meet us over by the Hufflepuff table and we'll show you where your class is. We already gotta show Al around." It was an offer, not just to help but for something more, and Scorpius was going to accept.

* * *

**December 25, 2017**

Two months ago Lysander had asked Molly Weasley to be his girlfriend. Two months ago Molly Weasley attached her mouth to Lysander's and they have not parted since. Two months ago Lorcan's life became more of a living hell than it had been previously.

It's not easy watching the girl you've fancied from afar date the only person in the world who looks exactly like you. It's worse when you realize she has to be dating him for his personality because you look the same. It's the absolute pits when you know he's flaunting her in your face. He hadn't even had Molly on his radar until he'd been walking through the halls and overheard Lorcan talking to Louis about her.

Tonight was the Potter's Christmas party. He was glad he'd get to his friends again and spend some time away from Lysander and Molly. He was a bit worried for Scorpius though. Albus had sent a letter saying both he and Louis had invited him. Lorcan just hoped James and Lysander didn't try anything with all the adults around.

"Welcome to Potter's Hollow," Lysander rolled his eyes as they rang the doorbell. Lorcan silently told his brother off. He always liked the name, it felt warm and comforting.

When the door opened they were greeted by Mrs. Potter and her welcome was drowned out by the cheerful noise of the party already in full swing. She beckoned them in excitedly and all around him Lorcan's family quickly dispersed, leaving him alone with the front door at his back.

He watched in annoyance as Lysander quickly met up with James, Declan, and Molly in the living room. Lysander quickly wrapped a possessive arm around Molly's waist before turning to grin at his twin. Rolling his eyes in frustration Lorcan went in search of his friends.

"Lorcan!" Louis greeted his friend as the blonde bobbed his way through the crowd in his uncle's house. Beside him Al and Scorpius turned in the direction he was calling.

"Hey guys. I see I missed your entrance," Lorcan smiled in greeting to his three friends.

"Yeah, talk about awkward. Dad looked like he might pass out just dropping me at the door," Scorpius sighed, but smirked all the same.

"I'll grab you a drink. We aren't allowed to have any of the Firewhiskey but Dad did set out loads of Butterbeer." Albus offered.

"Yeah, sounds good." The four made their way into the kitchen and Albus grabbed Lorcan his drink. As they stood drinking and looking around Lorcan spotted Lysander and Molly again. Noticing that Lorcan was looking, Lysander grabbed Molly and kissed her fiercely. Lorcan quickly looked away, gritting his teeth.

Beside him, Scorpius was finally noticing all the sideways glances coming at him. Every time he locked eyes with someone they quickly looked away. A few adults, like his Herbology Professor offered uncomfortable but possibly encouraging smiles or waves, but most just stared at him. It was like they were all trying to figure him out, trying to get why he was there when he clearly didn't belong. Scorpius sighed, wondering if there was any place, besides with the three boys next to him, where he might not be looked upon as a Malfoy.

Albus was staring hard at James who was circulating and casting glares in his direction every chance he got. Just before the party had begun he'd nearly pushed Al down the stairs. When their mum had asked what happened, James only had to say that Al had slipped and she glided away. He was really good at putting that mask on. He was such a good kid to their parents, and a jerk to Albus. It didn't help that their dad had given Al one of the worst names in the history of names. Albus shook his head.

"We should probably find somewhere else to hang out." He suddenly said.

"Yeah, let's go chill in the den, it's probably not occupied." Louis offered. Louis led the way to the den, bobbing and weaving through the joyful crowd in Christmas reds and greens. "ARGH!" Louis jumped back when he walked into the den, shielding his eyes in disgust.

One after the other, his three friends rushed in to find out what had caused such a reaction. It was Victoire and Teddy, in a very compromising position, still trying to untangle themselves from each other and the couch they had been snogging on.

"Stop being such a child, Louis," Victoire scolded, finally standing up and fixing her dress. "This is your own fault. You have eyes! You saw the door was closed, you shouldn't have come in."

Something inside Louis snapped at that moment. "I've got magic too," he whipped out his wand and pointed it at his sister. "Abracadabra! Nope, you're still a bitch."

The whole room froze in shock. Louis never lost his temper. Nobody knew what to say. Victoire looked like she was going to explode at any minute; her face was turning an ugly maroon. "What did you–"

"Let's go to Dad's study. There definitely won't be anybody in there!" Al grabbed Louis' arm and dragged him, still seething, from the den. Teddy was holding a furious Victoire back. As she shouted all sorts of ugly things at her brother's back.

"Nice seeing you again, Teddy," Lorcan waved as he and Scorpius quickly followed behind Albus and Louis. Lorcan made it a point to pull the den door closed after him.

"I can't believe you just said that to her." Scorpius was smiling in shock.

I know, did you see her –" Molly stepped right into Lorcan's path, causing him to stop and grab on to her to steady himself.

"Hey, Lorcan," she smiled.

"H-hi, Molly." Lorcan could feel the smile forming on his face. She was talking to him, and she knew it too.

"It's a nice party," She offered, awkwardly.

"Yeah it is. But it's nice every year."

"That's true; Aunt Ginny sure knows how to impress." Molly cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you knew what's up with Lysander because he's sort of confusing me. He seems to really like me one minute and then the next he'll be really cold. I mean, is he always –"

Lorcan put up a hand, stopping Molly midsentence. His face had steadily fallen with each word she'd spoken. He chuckled dryly and shook his head. "I'm sorry; I forgot that I only exist when you need something. But, you know, I'm still going to help you out. Lysander is using you to hurt me. I fancied you, he didn't even care that you existed until he found out. That's why he's so confusing, because he only wants you to make me jealous. But now, I realize maybe you guys deserve each other. You use people just as much as he does."

Lorcan pushed past Molly and went to catch up with his friends, who'd noticed his conversation and paused on their journey to the study. When he caught up to Scorpius, the younger boy patted him on the back sympathetically. Then they all turned and continued on to their destination.

Inside the study was empty, just like Al had promised. The walls were lined with shelves that held many different magical devices. None of that was really surprising, considering what Mr. Potter did for a living. On his desk were pictures of his family and friends, Lorcan even caught a picture of his mother when she was younger.

"Ew." Lorcan turned to see Scorpius scrunching his nose at one of the vials from the shelf. Making his way over, he took the vial from his friend and smelled it.

"That's Polyjuice Potion." He laughed.

"You would know that. You're such a Ravenclaw," the platinum haired boy teased.

"And you wouldn't, Slytherin," He joked right back.

"Your dad has a lot of potions." Scorpius picked up another vial and uncorked it. A blue smoke swirled from the top.

"That's Wolfsbane. He keeps that for Teddy and Uncle Bill. They get a bit uncomfortable around the full moon," Al explained, taking the vial from Scorpius and putting it back in its place. "Stop touching things."

"There you traitors are," The voice at the door made all four turn in annoyance. James came sauntering into the study flanked, as usual, by Lysander and Declan. "We heard you've been causing trouble."

"Give it a rest, James," Louis rolled his eyes. "We're just trying to find a place to relax. Aunt Ginny's going to be angry if you ruin her party."

"You've already started that, Louis. I heard what happened with Vicky. That's quite a mouth you've got," James smirked. "Aunt Fleur would be really angry to hear about what you did."

"Leave him alone," Lorcan stepped up.

"Oh, and look at all the damage you've done," Lysander snapped. "Molly broke up with me just now. You just couldn't stand that I got her."

"You deserved it," Scorpius defended.

"You shut up, you filthy Death Eater!" James pushed Scorpius back into the desk.

"Don't you talk to my friend like that," Albus' fist came out of nowhere and slammed into James' jaw. Everyone paused for the second time that night. Then, thinking quickly, Lorcan and Louis shoved Lysander and Declan to the ground as well and then the four friends rushed out into the backyard.

Al led the way to the shed and started pulling out brooms. Nobody questioned it as they all mounted and then pushed off the ground, taking off into the night sky. The air was cool and none of them wore jackets, but they didn't seem to mind. Above them the sky was clear and the stars were shinning bright. They flew forward, forgetting the party below them.

Back on the ground there might be consequences for their actions that night. Punishments would be doled out and siblings would plot revenge, but for that moment as they flew there was nothing and no one else but them. For that moment, those four friends abandoned their normal lives. There was no Malfoy stigma, no siblings torturing them, and no disappointment to live with. That night those four friends were free.

They flew until the sun began to rise.


End file.
